No puedo Respirar
by xPrincessxBright
Summary: One shoot los Kaulitz, a los siete años.....twincest?¿ veamos ...algo soft realmente tierno a mi parecer


**Vamos a una noche en la casa Kaulitz, cuando los gemelos tenian 7 añitos de edad**

_Mama mama no puedo respirar, enserio mama no puedo _- gritaba el pequeño Bill desde su habitacion

Simone se paraba agitada hacia el cuarto del pequeño, a sus siete años se veia mas indefenso que cualquier niño de esa edad.

_Bill...Bill _-le decia mientras prendia la luz se sentaba a su lado y hacia que este recostara su cara en su pecho. No hacia mas de dos noches que lo habia tenido que ir a traer de su campamento de verano por haber enfermado, no de gravedad, y habia decidido dejar a Tom ahi.

_Ven aca _- le dijo simone mientras limpiaba el rostro de su hijo lleno de lagrimas - _Bill abre los ojos le llamaba_

_No puedo _- gritaba el pequeño retorciendo su delgado cuerpo de un lado a otro - _no puedo mama no puedo respirar -  
_

_Bill abre los ojos _- decia simone sintiendose morir no hacia mas de dos meses que se habia separado del padre de los gemelos y cada vez se sentia mas sola y mas impotente ante cualquier cosa que les sucediera. Y lo peor sabia que bill no tenia nada, por lo menos fisico ella era la mejor enfermera de Leipzing no iba a venir un niño a manipularla ahora.

_Bill te ordeno que abras los ojos- _dijo firmemente pero sin perder la dulzura en su voz

Bill poco a poco fue abriendolos...no dejaba de sollozar en el pecho de su madre.

_ven amor_ -dijo su madre llevandolo de la mano hacia el baño, cogio una toalla y la mojo con agua tibia pasandola por el rostro ya hinchado de su pequeño hijo - _Bill ya calmate si?_ - dijo casi suplicante, ocultando lo mejor que pudo la impotencia que sentia

Bill movio su rostro afirmativamente en un puchero

_quieres dormir con mama?_ - pregunto Simone viendo los ojistos de su hijo

_No _-dijo respondiendo firmemente

_¿NO?- _dijo sorprendida - _entonces que quieres  
_

_Quiero dormir con Tom - _respondio con su pechito agitado

_Amor yo tambien extraño a tu hermano pero..._

El sonido del telefono la alarmo, eran las 12 de la noche y no podrian ser buenas noticias, no eran horas de llamar

_Mama mama _- empezo a llorar Bill - _mama es tom, contesta contesta _- gritaba el pequeño, corriendo hacia el telefono, simone estaba aturdida no podia dar credito a lo que veia... a lo que oia.

_Buenas noches _- contesto rapido

_Habla la madre de Tom kaulitz - _pregunto la voz al otro lado de la linea

_Diga_- dijo mientras oia el llanto de Tom del otro lado de la linea - _que paso que paso _- grito alterada

_Nada señora, por favor no se alarme tenemos a su hijo llorando desde hace mas de dos horas hemos tratado de calmarlo con todo pero no deja de gritar que no puede respirar y entonces ll...  
_

_Pero esta bien _- interrumpio Simone mas alterada aun

_Si señora el medico ya lo reviso y no tiene nada_

_Vamos por el mama... vamos _- gritaba bill saltando a un lado de simone y llorando desesperado

_Ire por el a primea hora por la mañana _- dijo Simone

_No_- grito el pequeño pelinegro- _vamos ahora_ -dijo casi ordenandolo

_Bill no me obligues a ... _dijo simone volteando hacia bill, cuando su corazon se partio al ver la cara de dolor de su hijo llorando con mas sentimiento, ahora ya no era un berrinche, sus lagrimitas llenaban todo su rostro y desesperado apretaba sus pijamas

_Tomy me necesita mama... vamos por el -_suplico_  
_

_Puede darmelo en una hora _- dijo simone perdiendo las fuerzas

_Si señora_

_Entonces voy por el, ahora por favor comuniquemelo_ - pidio simone mientras abrazaba contra si a Bill

El llanto de tom al otro lado la desesperaba, _Tom amor- _le hablaba, mas no podia hacer que Tom le oyera, el no dejaba de llorar

_Dame por favor dame _decia Bill pidiendole el telefono

_Tomy_ - decia Bill sollozando -_Tomy hablame por favor_ - pregunto otravez

_Si_ -dijo con su voz ronca de tanto llorar -

_Necesito que recojas tus cosas vamos por ti hermanito_

_Gracias _-dijo Tom mas calmado

_Tomy te amo _- dijo bill -_ahorita vamos por ti _-dijo colgando el telefono

Simone quedo helada al ver el grado de conexion de sus hijos y manejo una hora por la noche iba realmente cansada pero la figura de Bill a su lado tan inquieto no la dejaba distraerse de su objetivo un segundo.

_Ya vamos a llegar. _- Era la pregunta del pelinegro a cada dos minutos

_Falta poco billy - _respondia exahusta_  
_

_No te enojas si te digo algo_

_No amor dime - _respondio, agradecida del parlanchin Bill, ya que no podria distraerse con el cansancio.

_No me digas billy...solo no me gusta ...pero yo te quiero tambien _-dijo Bill inconciente de la dureza de sus palabras

Llegaron al parqueo del campamento, le dejaron entrar.

_Quedate aqui Bill _- ordeno dejandolo en el auto -_ recuerda que estas enfermo no pudes salir esta bien_

Bill asintio

_Regreso con tu hermano en un segundo_

En la puerta la esperaban la enfermera y los encargados de los chicos del campamento y a su lado Tom

Cuando simone lo vio, no dejo de pensar en como Bill reaccionaba completamente igual, lo abrazo y acaricio el rostro del pequeño.

_Tendremos que hacer el papeleo es obligatorio para entregarselo _- anunciaron, con tono molesto los cuidadores del niño

_Tomy...Tomy _- se oyo una vocecita tras ellos

Era bill que venia en pijamas corriendo hacia su hermano

Los dos se fundieron en uno, abrazandose y el rostro de ambos se lleno automaticamente de confort

_Vayan al auto ahora_ - ordeno simone - _llego en un minuto_

Los dos caminaron y se sentaron en la parte trasera al ser tan pequeños no se miraban desde afuera

Tom abrazo fuerte a bill... _-espera espera- _dijo bill

_no podias respirar_ - pregunto tom

_no me llegaba ...el aire... me estaba ahogando _-explico el pelinegro, cruando los dedos de su hermano con los suyos

_yo tampoco _- explico Tom, sintiendose bien que alguien le comprendiera la sensacion que lo habia atormentado

_Tomy si no estas conmigo no puedo respirar _- dijo el pequeño

_Yo tampoco, que sera _- afirmo Tom

_no lo se - _respondio Bill

_Sabes, no me vuelvas a dejar _-sollozo nuevamente Tom

_No... no... nunca lo hare _-dijo Bill, besando las lagrimitas de su hermano, al sentirse tan cerca la curiosidad invadio el pecho de Bill y poso sus labios sobre los de Tom.

_Oye Tom _- dijo Bill

_Si- _respondio, el mayor con su rostro sonrojado

_yo te amo y tu me amas ¿cierto?_ - pregunto el pelinegro

_si - _respondio Tom

_Entonces si no podemos ni respirar lejos, no deveriamos de separarnos nunca_

_si , no nos separemos _- dijo Tom yendo otra vez a posar sus labios sobre los de su hermano sin tan siquiera moverlos, lo habian visto tantas veces en la television

_No se como funciona esto _- dijo Bill riendo sin despegar sus labios de su hermano

_jaja yo tampoco pero asi es como la gente que se ama lo hace, y yo te amo a ti _-dijo Tom sonriendo

_Entonces es un trato, no nos separaremos._

Veinte minutos despues Simone regresaba al auto y encontro una escena realmente dulce los gemelos abrazados durmiendo tranquilamente.


End file.
